


Gula

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Series: Santas & Pecadoras [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Mentions of Starvation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily Trevelyan, <i>gula</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gula

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gula](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644855) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade femslashficlets, desafio #025 - the seven deadly sins (os sete pecados capitais).

Sera fez uma careta, notando que sua namorada ainda não tinha tocado em nada da comida que trouxe para elas. Normalmente, Emily tinha um apetite saldável, talvez até demais, e Sera ainda não tinha encontrado nenhuma comida que ela não gostasse, incluindo cookies malfeitos. Na verdade, essa era a primeira vez que Sera a via ignorar comida.

“O que aconteceu, honeytongue?” Sera perguntou, pegando outro pedaço de bolo.

Emily seguiu aquele pedaço quando Sera o mordeu, aparentemente mesmerizada, antes de sacudir a cabeça. “Nada, por que pergunta?”

“Porque você não comeu nada, mas parece que quer pular em mim para pegar um pedaço de bolo.”

Emily corou. “Desculpa, só estava pensando em algo que a Madre Giselle disse.”

Serea revirou os olhos. “E o que ela disse dessa vez? Alguma coisa sobre como eu estou te corrompendo?”

“Não, ela disse que eu sou um mau exemplo. Ela reclamou que eu como demais, e que isso pode ser um mau exemplo para os outros magos, que estou me deixando exposta a um demônio glutão,” ela confessou, um pouco envergonhada.

Sera olhou longamente para Emily. Apesar de estar usando roupas demais para Sera poder ver, sabia que suas costelas ainda eram claramente visíveis, e que ela só tinha começado a ganhar um pouco de peso depois de chegar a Skyhold. Qualquer um que olhasse para a humana malnutrida e achasse que ela comia demais tinha sérios problemas.

“Ela fica o dia inteiro no jardim só falando, enquanto você corre por toda Thedas, é claro que ela não sabe o que é ficar com fome.”

“Ainda assim, ela disse que eu como mais que os soldados.”

“Você passou fome, não passou? Pessoas que comem como a gente sempre passaram. Quando você fica com uma fome assim, muda você, para sempre.”

Emily ficou surpresa com a percepção de Sera. “Quando a guerra começou, os templários trancaram a porta da torre onde vivia, e não pudemos sair. Logo não tinha comida suficiente, e os magos lutaram uns contra os outros. Eu me escondi, só com água por semanas que pareceram meses. Eventualmente, um grupo de apóstatas achou a torre e entrou para procurar sobreviventes. Eu era a única.”

Sera esperou até que ela terminasse, e então puxou Emily para seus braços, beijando-a no topo da cabeça. Não concordavam na questão do tratamento dos magos, mas Sera não desejaria esse tipo de sofrimento a ninguém. Não era boa com palavras de conforto, mas tinha que fazer alguma coisa por Emily.

“Então você não acha que sou um glutão?” perguntou contra o peito de Sera.

“Acho que você estava com muita fome, e come bastante porque não quer ficar com fome de novo, mas ainda parece com um pau de virar tripas.”

Emily riu. Se qualquer outra pessoa a chamasse disso, se ofenderia, mas sabia que as intenções de Sera eram boas. Esse não seria o fim de suas inseguranças, mas era o bastante para o momento. “Tudo bem, me passa um torta, o cheiro é maravilhoso.”


End file.
